Facility 856416, The Dissection Labs
by Sadisticnerd
Summary: The Corpus control the market, but with the advent of the Tenno Awakening, I, as director of R&D on the newly cleansed Jupiter, have decided it's time to learn as much as we can about the Tenno. Here, I will log all of the dissections we perform on any and all acquired Tenno and Warframes. Stand by for the first logs.
1. Log 1: Excalibur

The Corpus control the market, but with the advent of the Tenno Awakening, I, as director of R&D on the newly cleansed Jupiter, have decided it's time to learn as much as we can about the Tenno. Here, I will log all of the dissections we perform on any and all acquired Tenno and Warframes. Stand by for the first logs.

*AN

This is an idea I had that I wanted to do. I will basically be detailing the effects of the Warframes and their constant use on the bodies of the Tenno. This is a complete story, and I'm planning on releasing the second installment soon.

It would please me greatly to see this on a Prime Time, or on a Livestream, or even have a Dev comment on or follow this topic. Now, GO AND BUMP THIS THREAD, MAKE IT THE POPULAREST, AND MAKE ME FAMOUS. jk, do what you will, thanks for your time.

This entire thing occurs before the Hunt for Alad V. I will not include any warframe discovered after this, meaning I'll do everything before Valkyr. I'm planning a sequel for fan'frames and new frames, so when I finish all 16 frames, I'll do fan ones after a little storytelling.

When I say 16, I mean the 14 before Alad.

(This may be a little gruesome, as in dissection, but I'm not sure if this should be rated M-ish. I will state this: Read at your own risk.)

Dissection Log #1

Note: I will limit my labs to the description of the obtained life-forms, rather than the entirety of the salvage itself. All of the "Warframes" tend to be composed of a basic chassis, a set of weapon and shielding systems interposed within the chassis, and a helmet with a neural interface and HUD. But I digress, on to the procedure.

For all of the following logs, I will be following a basic procedure. We will first remove and store the armor and weapons of the specimen, and observe it's appearance as compared to the average Betrayer, noting any interesting or abnormal features. Then we will take blood samples and analyze these for discrepancies. We will then begin the opening of the body and removal and external examination of internal organs, which will be preserved for research, or as much as I hate to say it, souvenirs for the more deviant of our kind. Then we will examine for anything out of the ordinary, and move on to the head, which we will open and examine for understanding. The eyes and brains of the Betrayers are very interesting, and I'm surprised that not a single Corpus has properly analyzed the body of a Betrayer. We are too focused on the metal; we forget the flesh.

Now, as I know the eyeless slug of the Lotus will see this, I am setting out a disclaimer. These articles of salvage are just that. Salvage. I prefer to stay off the hit-list, so I am simply using what the Void has provided me. I do not hunt and capture Betrayers, I simply kill any that strike against me. If simply having information is fair game for the hit-list, then you will find yourself hard-pressed to kill me. I know Darvo very well...

But I digress, on to the dissections. Our first specimen was an "Excalibur" class warframe. The armor stuck, a little, but enough magnetic pressure and it popped right off. The undersuit soon followed, and finally the specimen was laid bare on the operating table. Unlike most others, I prefer to get a little more "hands-on" with my projects.

We drew some blood in a syringe, and it was the standard dark-maroon color. As it was passed to examination, I began precursory examination. The skin of the fallen Betrayer was a light grey, almost metallic in nature, but dull. The body was well-muscled, but not overly so, except for in one place. Both calves of the specimen were thick and dense, showing that evidently they were used often and could provide large amounts of force, in either the forward or upward direction. That, or the towers the Betrayers live in have far more gravity than we thought. Scars covered the surface of the specimen, and there was one wound, an abdominal puncture wound, which appeared fatal. Results on the blood-testing show minute traces of metallic elements dissolved within the blood-stream, meaning this specimen uses metal... a lot.

I began the dissection with three quick, surgical cuts in a Y-shape across the Betrayer's chest. The opening stretched from its shoulders to its sternum, and down to its stomach. The chest cavity opened quickly under my blade, and the specimen's organs were bared to us. I began my cursory examination, and all of the organs seemed to be well-maintained. The heart and lungs were in optimal condition, so I removed them and passed them along to my assistants, who would preserve and analyze the organs at a later date before auctioning them as souvenirs. I worked my way downwards, removing organs and examining them for information. The stomach and intestines could be analyzed to understand the diets of the Betrayers, and perhaps even more about their culture.

I then turned my attention upwards, towards the head. The lungs were connected to a trachea, as expected, and then upwards to the mouth and nose. I continued upwards to the eyes of the Betrayer. There, however, was something strange. After examining and stimulating the pupils, I found that this specimen's pupils actually could fully seal, rather than the nearly-complete closure granted by normal eyes. Evidently, this "Excalibur" specimen looked at something very bright very often, and needed something to completely close the pupils to protect the eye. Regardless, I carefully removed the eyes for further analysis. There was nothing extraordinary about the brain, other than an enhanced brain stem. This specimen tends to do things passively. I'd assume targeting weapon systems is second nature to it. This was basically the end of the dissection, as there were no notable parts other than these.

The body was harvested for anything that could sell as a "souvenir", and then incinerated. It's ashes were committed to whence they came: The Void. One may call me gruesome and savage, but I have one rule. I do not disrespect the dead… unless of course, profit is to be had.

May our ledgers become ocean, our margins C Centauri.

\- Operator of Facility 856416 and Director of R&D, Jupiter


	2. Log 2: Saryn

Dissection Log #2

Sorry for the long wait, there was an issue that needed to be resolved on the Board, and although I'm not a member, I do have my resources and sometimes, the Board tends to use me as a mediator. Regardless, I have acquired a new specimen. This one wore a "Saryn" class warframe. The suit itself was covered in microscopic spores, each one containing a few molecules of a strange, organic chemical. Upon further analysis, we found three things about this chemical: 1) It highly resembles some of the organic mass that constitutes those infected by the Technocyte virus, 2) It is far more durable than we thought, providing a sort of armor to the warframe, despite it's fragile appearance, and 3), when exposed to air outside of the spores, the chemical would quickly react and "puff up" in size, interlocking it with nearby molecules. This... discrepancy indicates that this chemical can be used as an emergency sort of decoy or distraction, if ejected all at once. We have identified the chemical and have begun testing it for possible uses. Perhaps we could make field dressings with it?

After opening up the suit and revealing the Betrayer inside, the first thing that struck me was the presence of, for lack of a better word, "splotches" of discolored and bleached skin all over it's body. Where the skin would normally be a light grey, judging by the previous specimen, this one was covered in all shades of grey, ranging from a pale, off-white to a dark, smoky black. The musculature was quite developed; this Betrayer had seen active duty before being lost to the void. We finally drew blood, which was sent down to the labs for further analysis. Now, for the fun part.

I quickly made my standard three incisions to the chest of the Betrayer, opening up the chest cavity to the sterile room. A light, green haze seemed to appear for a moment, but quickly disappeared into the ventilation, to be sterilized and recycled. Regardless, my dissection suit doubles as a hazmat suit, so I should be okay. Best not to linger, though. I quickly examined the chest cavity and came across the specimen's "lungs". There was so much scar tissue, I couldn't even tell what was undamaged. Evidently, this Betrayer seemed to enjoy breathing toxic air. I'm not even sure how the damaged organs could function. I quickly removed them and sent them along. In addition, the heart was similar. Pale, pink splotches covered the organ, but it actually was in top condition. Granted, it was more scar tissue than not, but still, it is quite powerful. It too, was sent down the line. These would be analyzed, rather than preserved, to find the actual cause of the damage. I believe that this specimen uses some sort of poisonous breathing in order to quickly saturate the air around it with toxins. That would explain the green spores and scar tissue.

I worked my way down the body, removing viscera for analysis. After the central, abdominal cavity was clear, I moved on to the limbs. Both of the hands and forearms of this specimen were covered in thick, calloused flesh. Scarring and discoloration was more prominent there than anywhere else on the body. In addition, the specimen had no "fingernails" or discernible markings on it's hands. The skin was smooth to touch and lacking of any sort of ridges, characteristic of most simians, for grip on objects. The toxins or acids this Betrayer used had burned it's hands many times over, so many, in fact, that it's body had adapted to deal with the influx of toxins.

I returned my attention to the upper part of this specimen, and followed the trachea up from the lungs. As I went higher, the scarring got worse, but mind you, the trachea's functionality did not diminish. I also opened the head of the Betrayer, and found a perfectly normal skull and brain waiting for me... or at least, as normal as these things get. I began-

Oh what's this? That's the alarm. It seems as if...

I was right. The blood analysis results are in, and it contains a class five biological weapon. These corrupt flesh, and have evolved to corrode synthetics, characteristic of the Infestation. I must be going now, I need to cleanse myself of toxins and purge this facility. Good thing we are on a gas planet, fire works very well...

May our ledgers become ocean, our margins C Centauri.

-Operator of Facility 856416 and Director of R&D, Jupiter


End file.
